


С чистого листа

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, SexyThing



Series: 4 левел, миди [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Minor Character Death, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: "Рик прыгает в портал, уже слыша глухой удар и отчаянный вопль споткнувшегося Морти, но не оборачивается, даже не позволяет себе задуматься. Просто, оказавшись на другой стороне, отряхивается, легко взмахнув портальной пушкой, нажимает кнопку, - и зеленая воронка с глухим треском и шелестом энергии закрывается. Рику не нужно обманывать себя, не нужно возвращаться и смотреть: он знает, что внуку крышка".





	С чистого листа

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Перевод цитат в эпиграфе - Сыендук;  
> 2\. Нецензурная лексика, описания насильственных смертей.  
> 3\. Таймлайн для Рика - до начала основного сюжета сериала, для Доктора - после серии «Ангелы захватывают Манхэттен»;  
> 4\. Фик навеян расхожей теорией о том, что Морти, которого Рик бросает на съедение зеленым монстрам в заставке сериала, - это его первый Морти, после гибели которого Рик нашел себе нового Морти в другом измерении, но запил и вообще всячески начал прожигать жизнь, терзаясь чувством вины за смерть первого внука. Теорию с аргументами можно найти [здесь](http://ru.rickandmorty.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B8%D0%BA).

« _— Морти, ты знаешь, что означает “Вабба-лабба-даб-даб”?_  
— Да, это просто тупая бессмысленная коронная фразочка Рика.  
— Это далеко не бессмыслица. На языке моего народа это означает  
“Я испытываю сильную боль, пожалуйста, помогите”.  
— Ну, тогда у меня для тебя новости: он говорит с иронией.  
— Нет, Морти. Твой дед действительно испытывает сильную боль.  
Потому ему нужно заглушать ее».

Птичья личность, Морти Смит, «Риксованный бизнес»

« _— Высокомерный Морти может создать кучу проблем.  
Он может стать той еще занозой для всех_ ».

Рик Санчез, «Близкие риконтакты риковой степени»

« _— Ты плачешь? Из-за Морти?  
— Нет, у меня просто аллергия на говнюков_ ».

Злой Рик, Рик, «Близкие риконтакты риковой степени»

  
  
  
Рик прыгает в портал, уже слыша глухой удар и отчаянный вопль споткнувшегося Морти, но не оборачивается, даже не позволяет себе задуматься. Просто, оказавшись на другой стороне, отряхивается, легко взмахнув портальной пушкой, нажимает кнопку, — и зеленая воронка с глухим треском и шелестом энергии закрывается. Рику не нужно обманывать себя, не нужно возвращаться и смотреть: он знает, что внуку крышка. Насрать. Морти это заслужил — своей приземленностью, своим эгоизмом, своим упертым нежеланием понять Рика и увидеть хоть немного дальше собственного носа. Своим неизвестно откуда взявшимся ебаным высокомерием, которым тот превосходит даже деда, хотя Рик всю жизнь всерьез полагал, что в этом, как и во многих других вещах, его не превзойдет никто.  
  
Последние недели в доме стали просто невыносимы: пацан отмахивался от Джерри — и в любое другое время Рик бы точно порадовался отсутствию этого идиота в жизни внука, — грубил матери, помыкал Саммер, да и его самого нередко пытался учить жизни и, что самое страшное, в глубине души Рик чувствовал себя побежденным в каждом втором споре, который, по безвыходности, заканчивал безразличным «Да как хошь». Он не знал, когда мелкий успел так измениться, и не мог себе представить, чтобы их приключения могли так сильно на него повлиять.  
  
В конце концов, очередной гребаный скандал, доведший Бет до слез, Джерри — до истерического припадка, и даже Саммер заставивший вырваться из своего флегматичного пофигизма, довел Рика до ручки. Он просто схватил Морти за грудки и швырнул в портал.  
  
Конечно, убивать его он совсем не собирался. Ну, почти совсем. По большей части, Рик просто хотел выяснить, что с внуком творится, самым действенным, на его взгляд, способом — вскрыть ему черепушку и покопаться. Но, рассудив здраво — что с ним случалось далеко не всегда, — он решил, что семья, кто б ее мнения еще спрашивал, этого не одобрит, и ограничился сканированием мозга в одном из самых продвинутых миров.  
  
Но Морти и здесь умудрился напортачить. Рик честно не знал, что произошло, — он оставил внука всего на пять минут. А через десять за ними уже гналось стадо разъяренных инопланетных лягушек. Злобное альтер-эго профессоров из местного университета оказалось еще хуже целой орды уродливых рептилоидных Халков, которых он представлял себе, когда читал о раздвоении личности локального населения.  
  
Ведь даже Рик иногда знал, когда стоит заткнуться. Ебаный Морти.  
  
Он сам напросился.  
  
Первый день проходит практически идеально: никто не ссорится, даже Бет и Джерри, они с Саммер с удовольствием смотрят телек, и такого покоя и гармонии этот дом не знал уже давно. Но на следующее утро идиот Джерри задает самый идиотский вопрос в своей жизни: где Морти? И вот тогда начинается.  
  
Стоит Рику открыть рот, как в столовой взрывается ядерная бомба негодования, злости и истерики. Рик просто встает и, игнорируя бабский визг всех троих, уходит в гараж, но останавливается на пороге, слепо глядя перед собой, разворачивается и направляется в комнату.  
  
В гараж он больше не заходит.  
  
На второй день семья разбивается вдребезги, все набрасываются друг на друга. Джерри обвиняет Рика, Бетти обвиняет Джерри, Саммер обвиняет всех троих. И только Рик никого не обвиняет. Рик сидит в своей комнате, обложившись сорванными со стен схемами, графиками, чертежами и расчетами, и напивается вдрабадан – впервые за двадцать лет.  
  
Потом начинается период, которого Рик ждал чуточку раньше – но, видимо, он все-таки переоценил умственные способности семьи. Все трое начинают требовать, чтобы он вернулся за Морти, может быть, тот выжил, может быть, его еще можно спасти, может быть, надо хотя бы вернуть тело, может быть, может быть, может быть…  
  
Тогда Рик, который не был трезвым уже сутки, в подробностях рассказывает о том единственном, что могло случиться с пацаном в том измерении. О том, как острые зубы перемололи его кости, превратив их в легкий, белоснежно-белый порошок, ядовито-кислотная слюна растворила органы, трансформировав их в серую жижицу, которые пришельцы с удовольствием трубочками вытянули из пожеванного, но все еще относительно целого тела, что часть этого процесса он, возможно, был в сознании. Саммер издает нечленораздельный звук и уносится блевать в ближайший туалет. Джерри истошно вопит, и самые приличные слова, которые Рик слышит из его рта: «гребаный старый маньяк». Он вообще не ожидал, что Смиту известно о существовании таких слов, честное слово. Бет молчит. Молчит и трясущимися руками наливает себе первый бокал вина.  
  
Последней каплей становится нарастающий алкоголизм Бет. Несмотря на то, что Морти откровенно не давал им жить спокойно ни одной гребаной секунды времени, она убивается двадцать четыре на семь. Рик сидит в своей комнате уже безвылазно, потому что стоит ему появиться в любой другой части дома, его преследуют прожигающие взгляды и пьяные, ненавидящие крики Бетти. Он давно мог бы собрать какое-нибудь устройство и заморозить время, или стереть всем память, или вообще уничтожить к чертям собачим это измерение и построить все заново – ну хоть какое-то занятие, — но все инструменты и материалы в гараже, а что-то упорно его туда не пускает. Стоит Рику оказаться на пороге, как перед косыми от алкоголя глазами всплывают проведенные там дни, глючится голос Морти – и Рик просто снова сбегает в темноту своей комнаты.  
  
Только спустя сутки, протрезвев на минуту, потому что бухло кончилось, а Бет внизу истерит, так что и носу не высунешь, он понимает, что эти ощущения, кажется, называются угрызениями совести. Угрызениями, блядь, совести. Которой, как Рик всегда был уверен, у него и в помине-то не было. Рик мотает головой и, злобно рыча, как зверь, то ли на себя, то ли на нее, как будто это может ее спугнуть, решается подняться и сходить за выпивкой, даже невзирая на то, что все семейство прямо сейчас сидит внизу.  
  
— Бетти, ну пожалуйста, — еще с лестницы слышится голос Джерри, и Рик закатывает глаза, но останавливается. Он правда думает, что от «пожалуйста» станет лучше?  
  
— У-уйди от меня! – восклицает Бет, очевидно в пьяном угаре отталкивая его от себя. – Мой м-мальчик… М-морти…  
  
И она снова разражается рыданиями.  
  
Рик стоит на лестнице. Со стены на него смотрит фотография Морти лет семи, в шапке с зелеными антеннами, словно у инопланетянина. Рик помнит этот день: Морти тремя днями истерики выпросил себе поход в парк развлечений, и сентиментальные родители не только поперлись туда всей семьей, но и прихватили практически отчаянно упиравшегося деда.  
  
День, на взгляд Рика, получился унылым и отстойным, но Морти улыбался до ушей и еще дня три не мог успокоиться. И почему-то казалось, что время было потрачено не зря.  
  
Блядь. Рик чувствует, как к глазам подступают слезы. Истерика Бет внизу стихает, но теперь орать и лупить все подряд хочется уже ему. Рик с грохотом скатывается по лестнице, одним своим появлением возбуждая очередной приступ неконтролируемых рыданий и обвиняющих криков, не глядя врывается в гараж — словно ныряет в ледяной пруд, — хватает портальную пушку и, не оборачиваясь на рыдающую в пьяной истерике дочь, отправляется в самое отвратительное измерение во всех вселенных — бар «Обливион».  
  
Рик всегда ненавидел и презирал это место. Оно славится одной и только одной вещью — особым тоником «Обливион», секретный рецепт которого знает только хозяин этой прогнившей забегаловки и никто другой. Смесь эта способна приглушать или вовсе стирать избранные участки памяти, чем активно пользуются разномастные неудачники со всех концов мира. И вот это, по мнению Рика, безоговорочно, бесконечно тупо.  
  
Бывают и те, кто приходит в бар не за забвением, а за наживой. Казалось бы, весь мир поставил себе целью выкрасть рецепт из цепких рук — клешней, щупалец, плавников, или что там в оригинале бывает у гребаных перевертышей, никогда их не поймешь, — хозяина. Любой, кто пытается посягнуть на святое, пропадает неожиданно и бесследно. Потом, иногда, правда, где-нибудь в космосе находят окровавленные ошметки, смутно напоминающие неудачливого шпиона цветом кожи или огрызками одежды, изредка от них даже остается что-то, чтобы определить принадлежность по тесту ДНК, но на этом, собственно, все заканчивается. Даже галактическая полиция не лезет в это дело – своя шкура дороже. Что самое странное, попытки продолжаются: то ли слава коктейля слишком велика, то ли соискатели слишком тупые засранцы.  
  
Честно говоря, Рик уже давно раздобыл глоток этого средства, разобрал его на молекулы и выяснил точный состав и консистенцию, но ему как-то похуй.  
  
И вот он сам, в здравом уме, хотя уже не совсем трезвом рассудке, ступает в это место — и словно окунается в мерзостный затхлый мирок чужого отчаяния, депрессии и тупости. Средних размеров круглая зала погружена в легкий сумрак, под потолком плавают облака дыма всех размеров от курева и наркоты всех мастей. Повсюду – за столами, за стойками, даже просто на полу где-то в углу, — виднеются сгорбленные, сжавшиеся тени. Прибежище неудачников и сентиментальных уродов. Рик тихо рычит на самого себя и, сунув портальную пушку в карман, быстрым шагом пересекает зал, едва не наступив на хобот какому-то полосатому чудовищу, заливающему неизвестное горе синей светящейся жидкостью в высоком стеклянном стакане – тем самым «Обливионом».  
  
Никто не обращает на Рика внимания: все погружены в себя и свои проблемы. Ненавидя себя, Рик плюхается на стул за барной стойкой и, грубо отхамившись на предложение забывального тоника, заказывает стакан виски. Бармен безразлично пожимает плечами: ему, в общем-то, похуй, кто как справляется со своими бедами, тем более что вискарь стоит подороже фирменного коктейля – как ни странно. Перевертыш-то гребаный филантроп.  
  
Рик залпом выпивает стакан и, громко крякнув, берет второй. Затем третий. Заказав четвертый, он просто сидит, уткнувшись взглядом в грязную столешницу и чувствуя, как голову окружает долгожданное марево алкогольного опьянения: всхлипы, шорохи, тихие проклятья из зала постепенно стихают, и в ушах поселяется блаженная ватная тишь. Перед глазами все плывет.  
  
Кто-то опускается рядом с ним за стойку, и Рик, не поднимая головы, ощущает на себе пристальный взгляд. Кто бы ни был этот ебаный идиот, он приперся сюда исключительно ради него — это Рик понимает сразу. Мало кто ходит в этот бар ради знакомства – здесь у каждого свои проблемы и несчастья, и всем друг на друга насрать. Еще он с отвращением замечает, что нежелательный потенциальный собеседник отличается от всех и каждого в этом баре одним мерзопакостным качеством: он не пьян.  
  
— Рик Санчез, — говорит он молодым, чуть надтреснутым голосом, которого Рик не узнает. Однако тот факт, что придурок знает его имя, сам по себе достаточно удивителен, чтобы заставить его поднять голову.  
  
Парень и правда молодой, неуклюжий и крепко, хотя немного странно сбитый. Выразительное лицо с дурацким квадратным подбородком и улыбка, застывшая на губах. И он носит галстук-бабочку. Срань господня.  
  
— Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, — кивает это ходячее недоразумение.  
  
Рик хмыкает, делает большой глоток и удовлетворенно рыгает.  
  
— Извини, приятель, я тебя не знаю. Ты меня с кем-то перепутал. Я в к-к-клубе любителей девяностых не состою.  
  
На лице парня отражается недоумение. Затем он снова усмехается и понимающе кивает.  
  
— А, да. Видимо, ты другой. — Рик молча вздергивает бровь, и тот сразу поясняет: — Полагаю, я знаком с одним из параллельных Риков. Я Доктор.  
  
Рик искоса смотрит на протянутую ему ладонь, делает еще пару здоровых глотков, подпирает отяжелевшую голову рукой и смотрит куда-то вдаль, собственно, ничего уже особо не видя.  
  
— Да как х-х-хошь, — буркает он, не удостаивая пришельца взглядом. Тот, помявшись, опускает руку и смущенно крутит пальцами стакан со светящейся синей жидкостью. Совершенно нетронутый стакан.  
  
Словно по заказу, полосатый монстр у них за спиной начинает тихонько поскуливать, а затем и вовсе выть. Зараза, он издевается? Рик морщится от его рыданий.  
  
— Прийти в такое место – это на тебя вообще не похоже, — «Доктор», кажется, пытается говорить с участием, но у Рика складывается ощущение, что он издевается. Или просто туп и не понимает намеков? – Ты уверен, что найдешь решение на дне стакана?  
  
Рик не выдерживает.  
  
— С-с-слушай, приятель, ты сюда при-при-пришел надраться, — блядь, он даже заикается как Морти, когда это кончится?! — или учить народ ж-ж-жизни? Потому что если второе, можешь идти читать морали кому-нибудь д-д-другому. Вон тому, полосатому, например, ему явно не помешает хобот вправить.  
  
Рыдания позади становятся громче и заунывнее. Придурок в бабочке вдруг роняет свою чертову улыбку и утыкается взглядом в стол. От этого Рику становится чуточку легче.  
  
— Ты прав. Я последний, кто может учить людей в этом баре.  
  
Ну, заебись. Сейчас будет история жизни. Скучная, личная и, что хуже всего, сентиментальная. Но, к удивлению и радости Рика, Доктор в подробности вдаваться не торопится. Он поднимает свой по-прежнему полный стакан перед глазами и рассматривает его на свет. Синие блики от стекла играют у него на лице. Рик молча потягивает свой вискарь и искоса поглядывает на парня. И какого черта он его вообще до сих пор слушает? Давно пора заморозить придурка, встать и свалить отсюда к херам. Зачем он вообще сюда прилетел? Пустая трата времени.  
  
Вабба-лабба-даб-даб. Бет дома, должно быть, уже допилась и дрыхнет.  
  
Рик тянется к карману халата и нащупывает пустоту. Со стороны Доктора раздается насмешливое хмыканье.  
  
— Извини, эту штуку я временно реквизировал, — говорит он, взмахивая в воздухе морозильным пистолетом и при этом держа его так, словно это нечто отвратительное. А затем поспешно уворачивается от метнувшейся ладони Рика и прячет оружие в карман. Промахнувшись, Рик, которого уже порядком ведет, теряет равновесие и валится на стойку, расплескав драгоценное бухло. Бармен с беспокойством оборачивается, но Доктор только бросает ему обворожительную улыбку и успокаивающе машет рукой.  
  
— Сука, — бормочет Рик, пытаясь отодрать физиономию от стойки. С третьего раза ему это удается, он наконец снова принимает сидячее положение — и тут же заваливается на сторону, грозя встретиться головой с полом на очень опасной скорости. Доктор ловко подхватывает его под мышки, ставит на ноги и тащит в угол зала, где в тени прячется единственный незанятый столик с диванчиками. По дороге Рик цепляет из кармана какого-то беспамятно надравшегося пришельца металлическую фляжку и на ходу прикладывается, уже не разбирая, что пьет.  
  
Доктор сбрасывает его на сиденье, ждет, пока Рик, кряхтя, ругаясь и попеременно рыгая, усядется поудобнее, и приземляется с другой стороны, качая головой.  
  
— Даа, — недоверчиво тянет он. — Если я тебя знаю, Рик, а я тебя хорошо знаю, чтобы ты довел себя до такого состояния и пришел сюда — именно сюда из всех мест! — должно было случиться что-то совершенно из ряда вон выходящее.  
  
— Отвали, — не слишком разумно огрызается Рик и снова прикладывается к чужой фляжке. На этот раз он хотя бы чувствует вкус пойла — и тот ему не нравится. Похоже на вяленые носки в кровяном соусе. Но привкус железа хорошо ударяет в голову, больше ему и не надо.  
  
Доктор безразлично пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ты спросил, зачем я здесь, — говорит он, мгновенно заставив Рика пожалеть, что он вообще задал этот вопрос. — Полагаю, затем же, зачем остальные. Вот только, как ты выразился, «надраться» я не могу — физиология не позволяет. И, как выяснилось, коктейль «Забвение» на меня не действует тоже. Вот такая удача.  
  
Он как-то неловко усмехается, и Рик вдруг осознает, что понимает его все лучше, посторонние шумы стихают, а голова становится все чище и перестает звенеть. Кажется, это неизвестное инопланетное пойло отрезвляет его вместо того, чтобы опьянять. Твою ж разматерь.  
  
Где-то справа раздается почти оглушающий визгливый крик, блобнаргар за дальним столиком вскакивает, выхватывает оружие и наводит дуло на соседа-зайгона. Бармен привычным движением ныряет под стойку, его примеру следует еще несколько посетителей. Раздается звон бьющейся посуды. Музыка — слава яйцам, хоть это клише терпеть не придется — не стихает, но совершенно не мешает услышать вибрирующий, щекочущий барабанные перепонки выстрел звукового ружья. Голова зайгона взрывается, на стену летит фиолетовая кровь и мозги, оставляя на краске красивые, можно сказать, даже живописные следы неясной, но практически симметричной формы. Прямо ебаный чернильный тест Роршаха.  
  
Посетители, ближе всего расположившиеся к несчастливому столику, в панике разбегаются в противоположные углы зала. Не успевает тело зайгона осесть на пол, как его приятель, обернувшись во что-то громадное, мощное, склизкое и зеленое, бросается на обидчика. Блобнаргар — гигантская четырехрукая горилла с мордой лягушки — отлетает к стене, где зайгон припечатывает его еще сильнее и начинает рвать длинными, как бритва острыми когтями. В стороны летят куски мяса, кровь, кишки, мелькает белая кость, слышится хруст — нападающий добирается до позвоночника и одним сильным движением зубастой пасти выламывает его из тела.  
  
Затем, приняв обычный облик ходячего коралла, спокойно вытирает пасть, одним глотком допивает бухло, кидает на стойку бармену плату за ущерб и, с сожалением взглянув на практически обезглавленного выстрелом товарища, широко раскачиваясь, вываливается из бара.  
  
Зал начинает постепенно приходить в себя. Бармен вылезает из-под стойки, ссыпает кредиты в кассу и жестом отправляет официантов убирать учиненный бардак. Те поспешно хватают пакеты и щетки и начинают методично собирать в кучку мозги и внутренности, отмывать со стены фиолетовые пятна Роршаха. Еще двое тащат неподвижные тела к запасному выходу, оставляя на полу дорожки размазанной крови. Рик не без удовольствия оглядывается по сторонам. Никто не уходит, не сбегает, не кричит, не воротит нос от разноцветных останков двух пьяных болванов, разбросанных вокруг столика в радиусе нескольких метров. Подобные взрывы ярости здесь происходят ничуть не реже, чем слезливые завывания: некоторые расы по-своему решают проблемы. Особенно блобнаргары. Эти, если Рик правильно помнит — а он даже на пьяную голову все помнит правильно, — спариваются один раз и на всю жизнь и имеют серьезные проблемы с управлением гневом, подавить который способна лишь самка. И если один из них ее потерял — ну что ж, ему пиздец.  
  
Краем глаза все это время Рик наблюдает за Доктором и видит, как тот морщится при виде кровавого зрелища и дергается, очевидно едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не вмешаться и остановить насилие. Альтруист хренов. Единственное, что удерживает его задницу на диване — по лицу видно — это Рик, который непременно смоется, стоит лишь на секунду выпустить его из поля зрения. По-видимому, Доктору вообще наплевать, что данный конкретный Рик из другого измерения и не имеет к нему никакого отношения.  
  
Впрочем, Птичья личность тоже как-то раз заявлял, что Рик остается Риком — а значит, его другом, — вне зависимости от вселенной, в которой обретается. Рик отчаянно надеялся, что этот факт не распространяется на пресловутый мудакский Совет Риков.  
  
Он выпрямляется и облокачивается на стол. Громко рыгает.  
  
— Я грохнул его, ясно? — говорит он неожиданно для себя. — Г-г-грохнул его, и думал, что все будет иначе, по-по-потому что он козел и маленький засранец, и он сам напросился. И все равно все вокруг такие отвратительно печальные, и истерят, и напиваются, как свиньи, хотя он этого не заслужил. Вот, пожалуйста. Доволен? Д-д-давай, суди меня.  
  
Посетители быстро успокаиваются и рассаживаются на свои места. Кажется, они совершенно забыли о только что произошедшем побоище: они пришли сюда со своими проблемами и им глубоко насрать на чужие. Полосатый монстр с хоботом, затихший, но даже не повернувший головы на протяжении всей сцены, снова начинает тихо поскуливать.  
  
— Я? Судить? Не уверен, что имею на это право, — Доктор пожимает плечами. — Я уничтожил всю свою планету.  
  
— Круто, — безразлично рыгает Рик. — Планеты просто так не уничтожают, уверен, они это заслужили. Так что ты меня поймешь. Я не жалею!  
  
Последние слова он почти выкрикивает. Доктор понимающе кивает.  
  
— И все равно он был твоим внуком, и чувство вины в ящик не задвинешь.  
  
Рик отворачивается.  
  
— Да пофиг, — говорит он и вдруг спохватывается: — Стоп. Кто сказал что-нибудь о внуке?  
  
Доктор снова пожимает плечами.  
  
— Хочешь верь, хочешь не верь, а я тебя знаю. Может, другого тебя, но вы, собственно, похожи, так что... Так убиваться ты можешь только по Морти. По крайней мере, на моей памяти, тебя хоть немного в жизни заботил только он.  
  
Рик фыркает, но молчит. Автоматическим движением подносит ко рту фляжку, но останавливается, смеряет ее взглядом и, отведя руку в сторону, выливает содержимое прямо на пол. Из-за стойки слышится возмущенный вопль бармена, но ему похуй. Еще больше трезветь он не собирается — кажется, он дошел до той кондиции, в которой разговор с Доктором кажется интересным.  
  
— И че ты мне предлагаешь, Фрейд? — рыгнув, поворачивается он и убирает чужую опустевшую фляжку во внутренний карман халата. — Поплакаться в жилетку? Надраться «Забвения» до состояния овоща и пускать слюни? Свалить от семьи? Хотя, стоп, задержи мысль, вот это неплохая идея, надо записать.  
  
— Как насчет, — Доктор откидывается на спинку диванчика, закинув ногу на ногу, — смириться и двигаться дальше, пытаясь не подавить чувство вины, а направить его в правильное русло.  
  
Рик смеется — получается почти истерически.  
  
— Слушай, Док, а ты точно меня знаешь? Или твой Рик был невротиком? Все это ебаное мозгоправство слегка не по мне.  
  
Доктор обезоружено поднимает руки и усмехается.  
  
— Верно. Подловил. Мне, собственно, оно тоже никогда особо не помогало. Но дай скажу еще кое-что: побег – не решение. Ты убежишь от семьи, да, не спорю, а от себя? Неужели ты ни разу не думал, что он был чем-то побольше, чем просто живым щитом?  
  
— Неа, — тянет Рик, но получается неубедительно – и издевательски-лукавый взгляд это подтверждает.  
  
— Лаадно, — задумчиво проговаривает Доктор.  
  
Рику становится душно. Он вскакивает – чуть быстрее, чем следовало бы, — и, отлично зная, что придурок в бабочке уже точно от него не отстанет, двигает к выходу.  
  
— Я тут дышать не могу, и чего только эти невротики здесь ни накурили. – Он рыгает, проталкиваясь между столиками. Где-то в дальнем конце зала продолжаются завывания полосатого монстра. Несколько глаз лениво провожают двух уходящих прочь мужчин, но без особого интереса, и вскоре возвращаются к своим одиноким коктейлям.  
  
Они выходят на улицу, позади хлопает металлическая дверь, и вонь чужого отчаяния мгновенно уступает место свежему воздуху. Рик останавливается, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Справа что-то щелкает, он опускает взгляд и видит, что Доктор протягивает ему морозильную пушку.  
  
— Надеюсь, теперь ты в меня стрелять не собираешься?  
  
Рик выхватывает у него оружие и убирает в карман халата. Что-то ему подсказывает, что это не сработало бы. Даже если бы он захотел.  
  
— Я тоже только что похоронил кое-кого, — тихо говорит Доктор, морщась от дурного воспоминания. – Друзей.  
  
— Ты сам их угробил? – ворчливо интересуется Рик.  
  
Тот пожимает сутулыми плечами.  
  
— Да можно и так сказать.  
  
Рик смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты их убил? – конкретизирует он.  
  
— А такое ли большое значение это имеет? Если бы ты захотел спасти Морти и попытался это сделать, но не сумел, – это изменило бы что-нибудь? Ты был бы сейчас в другом месте? Испытывал бы другие чувства?  
  
— Тебе кушетку не соорудить, мозгоправ? – вместо ответа говорит Рик. Доктор усмехается.  
  
— Наверное, это значит «нет», — констатирует он. Рик снова закатывает глаза.  
  
Несколько секунд висит тишина. Из бара не доносится ни звука – дверь отрезает людские несчастья наглухо. На пустынной улице тянет сыростью и холодом.  
  
— Ладно, Фрейд, скажи тогда вот что: если побег – не решение, как ты собираешься решать свои проблемы?  
  
Доктор несколько мгновений смотрит куда-то вверх, на бледнеющие в свете фонарей звезды незнакомого измерения. Затем пожимает плечами.  
  
— Сбежать.  
  
Рик смеряет его ворчливым взглядом. Вот, блядь, лицемер.  
  
— А что? Зато честно. Я не говорил, что всегда был хорош в следовании собственным советам. – Он несколько секунд молчит. – По крайней мере, у тебя есть еще несколько десятков реальностей, где ты можешь его увидеть. Мне такая роскошь недоступна.  
  
Рик вздрагивает, словно от удара. Ну конечно! Гениально и просто! И как он раньше об этом не подумал?!  
  
— Другие реальности? Да! Да, ну конечно! На кой хрен мне сдалась эта реальность? Я просто найду другую, с новым Морти, с новой жизнью!  
  
Доктор выглядит смущенным.  
  
— Эээм… Я… я-я, вообще-то, не совсем это имел в…  
  
Но Рик уже достает портальную пушку и выставляет настройки.  
  
— Отлично. Я знаю пару измерений, где Рик помер, так, лет двадцать назад, и даже семье запретил сообщать. Идеальный способ вписаться без проблем.  
  
Пушка пищит, закрепляясь на нужных координатах: вселенная С-137. Останется только стереть записи о смерти Рика в той вселенной, позвонить Бет и напроситься жить к ним. Подумаешь, он двадцать лет с семьей не виделся. Они же идиоты, кто догадается. Да и даже если догадаются – всегда можно будет что-нибудь соврать. Не впервой.  
  
Рука Доктора ложится на портальную пушку.  
  
— Это твое решение? Сбежать и сжечь все мосты? Не боишься, что эта история повторится?  
  
— Эй, а что ты предлагаешь? К тому же, Док, мы оба знаем, что это лучший вариант – для нас обоих. Так ведь?  
  
Доктор вздыхает и молча кивает. Рик вскидывает пушку и, нажав кнопку, проделывает портал прямо в стене здания бара.  
  
— Пакеда, Док, — говорит Рик, снова засовывая руки в карманы. – Будешь в нашей вселенной, заскакивай.  
  
— Покопаться у тебя в мозгах? – усмехается Доктор.  
  
Рик смеется.  
  
— Ну, ты можешь попробовать.  
  
Затем он поворачивается и смотрит в зеленую воронку портала. Ему не жалко оставлять все это позади. Семья никогда его особо не привязывала. А его Бет, может быть, даже сможет жить спокойнее, когда Рик исчезнет – чем не плюс? Зато в той вселенной будет Морти. Новый Морти. Нетронутый Морти. Нечто большее, чем просто человеческий щит. Вот только он никогда ему этого не скажет. Высокомерный Морти может создать кучу проблем – в этом Рик убедился на своем горьком опыте.  
  
А ну, нахуй эти самокопания. И он ступает в портал.  
  
Рик Санчез из вселенной D-27-К становится Риком Санчезом из вселенной С-137. Навсегда. И, если повезет, ему удастся скрыть этот факт даже от пресловутого Совета Риков.  
  
Он начнет с чистого листа. И в этот раз не подведет ни себя, ни Морти. 


End file.
